Consequences
by BreacrazyBates
Summary: Clarissa Morganstern was kidnapped from her home, only to resurface two years later. Her time in captivity has taken its toll and now she must learn to move on, or else she may trap herself in a cage of a different kind. AN: Will contain language, maybe a lemon two (I'm not sure), and will definitely contain adult themes.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first installment of this story! I decided to try something new so be sure to review and tell me what you think! For anyone a little confused, this story will be slightly different in that one of the big characters will actually be Alec. He's going to be really important and he's going to play a huge role throughout where most people would normally have that fall onto Simon and Isabelle. I want that for Magnus and Alec.**

* * *

 _ **Clary:**_

He finds me there, curled up on the tile, my skin stained with my own blood. I can't bear to look at his expression. His pale blue eyes contain his sadness as he kneels beside me. His raven's hair falls to block one of his eyes from my gaze.

"Are you alright?" Alec's hands are gentle as he inspects my injuries. I shrug him off.

"Don't worry about that. I managed to grab his keys," I say, pushing through the pain to sit up.

"We need to bandage you up first, Clary," Alec argues, getting up to get the first aid kit.

It has been two years since Alec and I were kidnapped and brought here. They usually leave Alec to his own devices. I'm the one they choose to hurt. I don't know whether to be glad or angry about that fact.

"We don't have the time for that. He'll realize that they're missing soon," I protest. Alec sighs, helping me up reluctantly. My ankle can barely hold my weight but it will have to do.

I hand Alec the keys and follow him as quietly as possible. It takes a couple of tries but he manages to unlock the door at the end of the hallway.

A maze of corridors greets us, eventually allowing us to make our way outside. Unfortunately, it takes more time than we had hoped. Night has fallen across the city by the time we emerge.

"How are we still in the city?" I grumble. Alec grabs my hand, pulling me away from the building.

"The rooms were probably sound proof," he says, his going around my shoulders. I limp next to him, my hands shaking. I keep glancing over our shoulders, afraid of what I will see.

It is dark, yet the city around us is bustling with activity. There are people everywhere, yet no one seems to recognize us either.

I'm not sure how long we walked before we reach Alec's home. We stop and I can feel my whole body begin to shake. Alec squeezes my shoulder.

"Let me go in first and see whose home. I'll be right back," Alec promises. He picks up a rock from the garden and grabs the key underneath it, before placing the rock back and unlocking the door. I sit on the steps, begging my heart to stop racing.

 _ **Jace:**_

I lift my head when I hear the front door open. I freeze, my eyes wide. There's no way that what I'm seeing is real.

"Isabelle! Can you come downstairs? Like now!" I yell, not moving from my spot. A few moments later, I hear stomp down the stairs.

"What! What could possibly be so..." Her words trail off," Alec?"

She launches herself at him, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. I stand, walking over to hug them both. Isabelle sobs as Alec strokes her hair. I pat his shoulder, holding in my own tears.

"Where the helrl have you been?" Isabelle demands, pulling back. He looks unharmed.

"Who else is here?" Alec asks, ignoring the question.

"Just us. Why?" I answer, raising an eyebrow at him.

Alec gently untangles himself and steps outside the door again. I can hear soft voices but I can't make out what they're saying. When he comes back, he is not alone.

A small figure with fiery red hair cowers against him. She glances up at us with bright green eyes.

"Clary?" Her name strangles me.

 _ **Clary:**_

Jace and Isabelle are just as beautiful as I remember. Jace's eyes are like gold satin and his hair is but a few shades darker. Isabelle's hair is the same raven color as Alec's but her eyes are a gorgeous dark brown with small golden flecks scattered about.

Isabelle rushes toward me, hugging me tightly. I can't help the cry that escapes my lips. Alec quickly pulls us apart.

"Oh my gosh, Clary! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were hurt!" Isabelle rambles.

"What happened?" Jace's question betrays his anger. Alec helps me to the couch.

"That's a story for another time," Alec says before I can say anything.

"We should call your parents. Mom and dad too," Isabelle reaches for her phone.

"No!" Alec and I both shout at the same time.

"What? Why?" Jace's confusion is obvious.

"My father was the one who kidnapped us," I whisper," He's the one who let this happen to me."


	2. Chapter Two

_**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a really long time since I uploaded. To be fair, college is really time consuming. I want to state ahead of time that I have decided to split Jonathan and Sebastian into two separate characters, and their physical descriptions may be off because of that. I wanted to make the characters as separate from each other as possible so that their personalities could shape a little easier. For any returning readers after such a big delay, I want to thank you for taking the time to read this. Thanks so much. Be sure to R &R if there's anything you want to know and PMs are always welcome. You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

 _ **Jace:**_

Alec sits next to Clary, not expanding on the earth shattering news he just dropped on us. I look at Clary again, my eyes wandering over her. I notice that her clothes have blood on them and her face is very pale. Her hands are shaking pretty badly.

"Izzy, can you get the first aid kit for me?" I ask her, nudging her arm. Her head snaps up and she nods, not saying a word. She comes back fast, placing the first aid kit in my hands. I kneel next to Clary and pull a container of peroxide from the box. I reach for her hand gently, but she flinches away from me, cowering against Alec again.

"It's okay Clary," Alec murmurs softly, stroking her hair with one hand. He gently takes the bottle from my hand.

My entire body feels like it's vibrating. Clary has always been such a bright and stubborn personality. Whatever happened must have been terrible if it caused her to become like this. I don't know how to help, or what to say.

Alec murmurs softly as he bandages the cuts and bruises that seem to be all over Clary. I feel a hand on my arm, causing me to flinch. I look over to see that it's just Isabelle. She tilts her head toward the kitchen. I nod in agreement. I head straight for the fridge to grab some drinks.

"What do you think happened?" Isabelle asks softly, leaning against the counter.

"I don't know," I say honestly," But it can't have been good. They'll tell us when they're ready."

"I guess you're right," Isabelle sighs. I know she wants to know what happened so she can try to help. Her intentions are good, but she can be a bit pushy and that's the opposite of what we need right now.

I set a few drinks on the coffee table next to Clary and Alec. Clary's arms are wrapped around her knees, which are pulled up to her chest. Alec packs the supplies back into the first aid kit neatly, closing it firmly.

"I didn't know what you guys would want to drink so I brought a few different things," I say quietly, hoping that it may make me seem less threatening. Clary peeks up at me, looking at me for the first time.

"Thank you, Jace," she says softly, lowering her knees. She seems to be relaxing a little bit. It's not much, but it's a start.

She reaches for a soda, her hands seeming to have stopped shaking. Even after everything that happened, she still looks beautiful. I notice that she does seem to have grown up more, looking closer to a woman that she did two years ago. My cell phone vibrates in my pocket, pulling me from my thoughts.

I pull it out and glance down to see that it's Magnus. I bite my lip, debating just letting it go to voicemail, but I know that he was just call again until I answer. Magnus and I became really close after Alec disappeared. They attended the same university and were best friends.

"Hey, Magnus. Now is not the best time..." I let my voice trail, not sure what else to say. Alec glances up at me, his eyes wide.

"Jace! Standing people up is very rude! You might hurt their feelings if they were anymore sensitive than me," Magnus says, seemingly oblivious. Alec takes a deep breathe and holds his hand out for my phone. I set it in his hand.

"Magnus," Alec says softly into the phone, his eyes closed. Magnus' reaction is instant.

"Alec? Is that you? I'm coming over right," Magnus' response is lightning quick.

"That's fine," Alec says," But please, don't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

Magnus' next response is much quieter. Alec hands me back my phone after that, the call seeming to be over. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him but he just shrugs.

 _ **Clary:**_

Alec looks a little more relaxed now that he's heard from Magnus. During our time in that horrible place, Alec told me all about his secret relationship with Magnus. He wasn't sure he could ever tell his family. I told him that they would still love him but he's not convinced. I lean closer to him.

"I know that you're unsure of their reactions, but it will hurt you if you don't greet him the way you want to. It's been two years since you've seen him. Don't lose him a second time," I whisper, looking at his expression. He doesn't respond, but he nods at me slightly.

I normally wouldn't be so pushy about something like this but Magnus was one of few things that got him through being trapped. I used to spend a lot of time with Alec, Isabelle, and Jace when I was younger. They lived down the road, but they moved right before high school. Their parents wanted to be closer to Alec's college. We still attended the same high school, but it was lot more difficult to hang out because none of us could drive yet, Alec being the exception.

I've only met Magnus a handful of times, but the way Alec talks about him makes me think that I may not have to worry about that. My eyes are drawn to Jace once again. Jace and I have always been close, but two years is a long time. I didn't mean to flinch when he reached toward me, I just didn't expect it. I don't know how to put that feeling of remorse into words though.

A knock at the door startles everyone, all of us lost in our own thoughts. Jace looks dazed for a second but shakes it off fast. He hops out of the chair he was lounging in and heads for the front door.

"About time Magnus..." Jace says, pulling the door open. His voice trails off.

"Hey, Jace. I was wondering..." Through the door steps one of my older brothers. My mom had a set of fraternal twins before she had me, Jonathan and Sebastian. Jonathan has blonde hair and the same green eyes we all got from mom. On the other hand, Sebastian's hair is black.

When my parents divorced when I was in middle school, Sebastian went to live with my father while Jonathan moved in with mom. I got passed around between both houses. I can feel the moment that Jonathan's eyes land on me. I know that he doesn't know anything about my disappearance, but it's hard to convince myself of that because Sebastian knew everything.

"C-Clary?" Jonathan's choked voice brings tears to my eyes. I stand, forgetting about my ankle in my daze. It doesn't matter though.

"Jonathan," I whisper, walking toward him slowly. I'm sure he's noticed that I'm covered in bandages and limping slightly but I don't care right now.

"H-How are you here? When did you get here?" he asks, his hands reaching toward me gently. I force myself not to flinch as he pulls me into a hug.

"We haven't been here very long. We only got here a little less than an hour ago. We were trying to figure out what to do," I say, not sure what to say.

"We should call the police. They need to know that you've been found. We also need to call mom. These past two years have destroyed her and Luke," Jonathan says, leaning back to look down at me. I bite my lip.

"Calling the police wouldn't be a good idea," I say, looking away from him.

"What? Why?" Jonathan's confusion stings, but it also brings relief.

"Your dad and brother would be the ones going to prison," Alec says, saving me once agian.

"Dad and Sebastian? Why..." he doesn't finish his thought. Undertanding dawns in his eyes. Before I can ask him about it, the front door opens again, revealing Magnus.

Magnus is silent as he enters the room, not talking at all. Considering how much he used to talk, I know that he must be scared that he'll chase Alec away. Alec seems frozen on the couch for a second, glancing up at me.

I smile a him gently, raising an eyebrow at him. He stands and nearly runs to Magnus, throwing his arms around him. The tears in Magnus' eyes are apparent. Jace's gaze meets mine, his eyes a little wide. I nod my head back toward the Alec hoping he'll see how happy he looks. Jace seems to visibly relax.

"Guys, I know that this is really touching, but we need to figure out what we're going to do. Clary, your dad is running for a seat on the city council. It's going to be really hard to accuse him of anything," Izzy says, disturbing the peace. She seems to finally have come out of her daze.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Hey guys! So, I know, I know, it's been way too long. I have this derpy little computer that is basically a tablet so I should be able to upload more often. Last semester was a pretty hardcore one in terms of studying considering I had two Senior level courses, but this semester should be a bit easier. I have no classes on Fridays so I'm going to try to upload to at least one of my stories every Friday. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and is enjoying my stories! As always, R &R. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and, as always, pm if you have any questions or just wanna have a conversation or whatever. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Clary:_**

I can feel everyone looking at me, expecting some kind of a reaction. I just nod in response. I've known about my father wanting to run for the city council for a while. It's the very reason that he kidnapped Alec. The Lightwood's have a lot of power in the city, so Father figured that he could use Alec to get Mr. Lightwood to comply. It's been working in his favor so far.

"We know," I say, watching as everyone's expressions morph," That's why he took Alec. He's blackmailing your father into investing in his campaign."

"Father knew?" Isabelle's eyes widen as her expression shifts to one of betrayal.

"He knew who had me, but he didn't know where we were," Alec says, in hopes of comforting Isabelle," He didn't really have a choice. What good would it have done if he had told you?"

"It's not fair! We didn't even know if you were alive! I cried myself to sleep every night, praying that you would come back someday, and he knew! He knew you were okay, and he didn't tell me! That's not fair!" I haven't seen Isabelle this upset in a very long time, and it's almost comforting in a way. It makes me glad to see how much she cares about him.

"What could he have said to you? You wouldn't have believed him. There are too many other things at play besides just your feelings," Alec says softly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. I know that it hurts him to defend his father, but he needs to make Izzy understand the circumstances. Magnus strokes the back of one of Alec's hands before uncurling his fist and intertwining their fingers.

"What about Clary's family then? Her mother has been worried sick. She basically shut herself off from other people for months. He didn't do anything to comfort them!" Izzy's voice gets louder and louder as her anger continues to build.

"He didn't know. Your dad didn't know that I was there as well. He never saw me," I say, hoping my words will calm her down. She freezes, looking at me.

"He didn't know you were there?" Jace's voice from behind me catches me off guard. I resist the urge to flinch and turn toward him.

"No. It wasn't information that he needed to know," I say, glancing up to meet his eyes before quickly looking away.

"I think we should call Mom and Luke," Johnathan says, his eyes pleading. I want to see my mother more than anything in the world, and I would love to see Luke as well. I just don't know if I want them to see me like this, hurt and nothing like the girl I used to be.

"I don't think she would want to see me like this," I whisper, not trusting my voice to stay strong if I talk any louder.

"Clary, please. She needs to see you," Johnathan approaches me slowly, his eyes searching mine. My eyes flit away as a let out a sigh and nod at him. He pulls out his phone and steps out of the room to call mom. I look back to Jace as he watches me, his eyes worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks quietly, his hands are gentle as he takes one of my hands and helps me sit in one of the many chairs in this room.

"He's right. I need to see her. I can't keep her in the dark about something like this. It'll hurt her more in the long run if I wait to tell her," I admit, looking down at my hands. They've started shaking again. Large, warm hands wrap around my small, cold ones.

I look up in shock to see Jace staring down at our hands as he rubs soft circles in the back of my hands with his thumbs. It feels comforting instead of frightening, like I was expecting. He looks up, his eyes searching mine for any sign that he should let me go. I offer him a small smile, squeezing his hands gently.

Jace talks to me quietly, his actual words are not reaching my ears but his voice is helping to soothe my frayed nerves. His hands keep me centered as time inches by. The front door opens for a third time, opened by my brother this time, to reveal my mother and Luke. My mother hugs Johnathan tightly, not even look at any of the others. My breathing stops and I wait for her to notice me.

She doesn't notice me first, she sees Alec. Her eyes widen when she see his face, unharmed and looking almost exactly like he did before he disappeared. She wildly searches the room until her eyes settle on me, instantly feeling with tears. Jace releases me, although a part of me wishes he wouldn't, and moves out of my mother's way as she sprints across the room toward me. I stand, suppressing a wince at my ankle being forced to hold my weight.

She hugs me tightly, her tears soaking my shoulder. I hug her tightly, pain the last thing on my mind as tears fill my own eyes. Luke wraps his arms tightly around both of his, tears of his own falling. My mother and Luke got married not long after she divorced my father. He's a very kind man and has been a part of my life since I was a child. Tears of my own choke me as Johnathan joins the hug. This is the one thing I never let myself dream about while I was in that hell. Well, that and one other thing but that's my own secret and I haven't shared it with anyone, not even Alec.


End file.
